Shadow Wolf
by Pup2001
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, hope you all like it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters and the towns from different animes and final fantasies. I own ONLY nine characters.**

**This is my first fan fiction. Hope you all like it.**

(On their way to see their friend George, the crew stops in a small town for supplies for their trip.)

Wolf: Okay, we'll split into group of three to get supplies quicker.

Kai: It's a good idea.

Grim: Who's going with who to get the supplies?

Wolf: I don't know who is going with who.

(Stan sighs)

Stan: First group, Hachi, Lily, Bo and Kai your group go into town and get the medicine. Second group, Jigen, Wolf, Cindy and Lou, your group go into town and get the food and the rest of us stay here on the ship.

(The two groups went into town while the others are on the deck waiting for them to get back.)

Stan: It won't take long for them to get everything.

Edward: Last time was a disaster.

Stan: Never speak of it again.

(Ten minutes later, Hachi, Lily, Bo and Kai came back to the ship with the medicine.)

Hachi: Take the medicine to my room.

Lily: Okay.

Bo: Sure.

Kai: Got it.

(They took the medicine to Hachi's room, twenty minutes have passed, Cindy and Lou came back to the ship with the food, out of breath and surprised by what they have seen.)

Stan: Where are Wolf and Jigen?

Cindy: They are fighting.

Cid: As usual, who is it this time?

Lou: A three headed beast!

(Everyone is in shock what Lou told them what appeared.)

Grim: The beast is Cerberus!

Tsume: The guard dog of hell!?

Gwen: Why did Cerberus show up here?

Grim: I don't know why Gwen. Lou and Cindy, were going to help Wolf and Jigen.

Lou & Cindy: Right!

(Grim, Cindy and Lou left the ship and rushed to help Wolf and Jigen.) (Meanwhile, Wolf and Jigen are fighting Cerberus til Cindy and Lou came back with help.)

Jigen: What's taking them so long!?

(Jigen hits Cerberus's one head hard.)

Wolf: They'll be here, just give them more time!

(Wolf punches Cerberus's chest.) (Cerberus smacks Jigen with his paw but, Jigen blocks his paw with his club and his arm starts to bleed.)

Jigen: (Damn, Cerberus is going to kill us if we don't do something.)

(Jigen and Wolf attack Cerberus but, Cerberus smacks Jigen and Wolf. Jigen's arm is bleeding more, also from his forehead and mouth, Wolf is knocked out.)

Jigen: (I'm not giving up.) You're going to die, you bastard!

(Cerberus charges at Wolf and Jigen but, falls.)

Lou: You two never seem to stay out of trouble.

Jigen: Shut up Lou.

(Jigen passes out.)

Lou: You and me you damn beast!

(Lou and Cerberus charge at each other but, Cerberus falls.)

Lou: Challenging me leads to your death.

(Cerberus is trying to get up.)

Cindy: I got this Lou.

(Cindy attacks Cerberus multiple times. Grim is tending to Jigen's and Wolf's wounds. Lou finishes off Cerberus.)

Grim: Let's go back to the ship.

(Grim teleports them to the ship. Grim and the others are back on the ship.)

Hachi: Take Jigen to the infirmary!

(Lou carries Jigen to the infirmary with Hachi behind Lou. Stan walks over to Wolf.)

Stan: Wake up lazy ass.

(Wolf wakes up.)

Wolf: What happened?

Lily: Grim, Cindy and Lou saved you and Jigen.

Wolf: Where is Jigen?

Cindy: He's in the infirmary.

Stan: The best thing is, you both are alive.

(Kai comes tell the crew dinner is done.)

Kai: The food is done guys!

(Everyone goes to the dining room except Wolf and Stan.)

Stan: Are you going to be okay?

Wolf: Yeah but, why would we be attacked by Cerberus?

(Stan looks into Wolf's eyes.)

Stan: We'll ask Grim later but, for now let's have fun.

Wolf: You're right Stan, let's go join the others.

(Stan holds Wolf close to him, Wolf is blushing. Stan and Wolf lean in and kiss each other.)

Stan: Come on slowpoke, let's go join the others.

Wolf: Yeah, let's go.

(Wolf and Stan joins the others in the dining room for dinner. Everyone is enjoying the night. Three hours later, the crew went to their rooms and Wolf is having a dream.)

Mystery Person: This is all you can do?

Wolf: Who the hell are you?

Mystery Person: In time, we'll meet.

(Wolf wakes up and walks up to the deck looking out at the sea. Stan joins Wolf. Wolf blushes a little and smiles.)

Wolf: Stan, what happened to your family?

Stan: I didn't know my parents too well when I was growing up. I lived with an old friend of mine for awhile. When I turned 18, him and I got very serious but, a year passed I ran away and joined that group that protected me but, later betrayed me.

(Wolf holds Stan.)

Wolf: You're a part of my crew Stan with the others.

(Stan hugs Wolf.)

Stan: Thanks Wolf.

Lily: Awe, that's so sweet.

(Wolf and Stan turn red.)

Lily: You two are goofy.

Wolf: Can't sleep either Lily?

Lily: I can sleep but, I like to watch the sun rise. You both can join me.

Wolf: Okay.

Stan: Sure.

(Lily, Stan and Wolf watches the sun rise. Edward joins them on the deck.)

Edward: Found you guys.

(The others joins them on the deck.)

Wolf: Edward, what happened?

Edward: Follow us and Stan, close your eyes.

Stan: Okay.

(They follow Edward and the others to the dining room.)

Mikku: You can look now Stan.

(Stan opens his eyes.)

Everyone: Surprise!

Stan: Who's idea was this?

Gwen: It was Wolf's idea.

Stan Thanks Wolf.

(Cindy joins the others in the dining room.)

Cindy: We're almost at the next town.

Wolf: Thanks Cindy.

Cid: Are we going to stop or keep going?

Wolf: Keep going.

(They sailed past the town and kept going. Everyone is enjoying the nice weather on the deck.)

Jigen: (sighs) Another nice day.

Yugure: You say it like it's a bad thing.

Mikku: Better not jinx it.

(The ship hits something. Everyone runs up on the deck.)

Tsume: What did we hit?

Bo: We hit that strange rock.

(The strange rock moves.)

Yugure: That isn't a rock.

Lou: What the hell is that thing?!

(The strange rock stands up.)

Grim: That rock is the beast Darkside.

(Darkside attacks the ship.)

Lily: You're not destroying our ship!

(Lily shoots at Darkside's hand and wails in pain.)

Lily: Direct hit!

(Darkside attack Lily but, Yugure scratches Darkside's other hand.)

Yugure: Be careful next time.

Lily: Thanks Yugure.

(Darkside summons twenty-one shadows.)

Tsume: It can summon little creatures too?!

(Tsume kills one.)

Stan: Most likely Tsume.

(Stan uses his devil fruit ability and kills three shadow creatures. Wolf, Kai and Mikku are surrounded.)

Kai: Ready?

Mikku: Steady.

Wolf: Go!

(Wolf, Kai and Mikku kill nine more shadows. Grim kills three more shadows.)

Cid: These creatures are easy to kill.

(Cid kills two more shadows. Yugure kills the last three shadows.)

Hachi: We have to kill the giant before he makes more of the shadows.

Gwen: On it.

(Gwen uses her devil fruit ability, little ghosts appear and explode in Darkside's face. Darkside attacks the group but, Wolf blocks Darkside's attack by punching it's hand.)

Grim: This has to end now!

(Grim cuts Darkside's head off and it falls.)

Mystery person: You didn't like your surprise?

(Everyone sees the mystery person.)

Wolf: !

Grim: Zalera!

Zalera: Seems like your captain knows me too Grim.

Grim: What are you planning to do?

Zalera: That's none of your business.

(The others are just standing there listening.)

Grim: Why did you send Cerberus after us?

Zalera: Always so bossy. I'll leave this as a parting gift for you all.

(Zalera snaps his fingers and a dark dragon appears.)

Zalera: Bye for now.

(Zalera leaves and everyone is fighting the dragon.)

Lou: That bastard will pay.

(The dragon's tail smacks Lily and Yugure.)

Cindy: Are you both okay?

Yugure: Yeah.

Lily: We're okay.

(Cindy attacks the dragon three times.)

Jigen: Watch out!

(Jigen smashes the dragon's tail and saves Cindy.)

Cindy: Thanks Jigen for saving me.

Jigen: No problem.

(Mikku and Lou both slash the dragon's chest. Wolf punches the dragon's side and Bo shoots the dragon's leg.)

Kai: It's getting weak.  
Grim: Time to end this fight.

(Grim cuts the dragon's head off and teleports the dragon's body under the sea.)

Tsume: Who is Zalera?

Grim: He is the angel of death.

Bo: What does he want from us?

Grim: I don't know.

Stan: It's not going to be the end from him.

Grim: Whatever we did to him, pissed him off.

Wolf: Okay, what town is coming up Cindy?

Cindy: It's the city of Gral.

Wolf: Okay, we are going to stop for a little bit. By the way, it's easy to get lost in the city so stay together.

Everyone: Okay.

(Ten minutes have passed and the crew have arrived in the city of Gral.)

Wolf: Okay everyone, stay together.

(The crew goes off in different directions and the only two that stayed by Wolf are Stan and Lily.)

Wolf: Let's go guys.

Lily & Stan: Yes Wolf.

(Bo, Grim, Yugure, Mikku and Edward went to a restaurant to eat. Cindy, Lou, Hachi and Jigen are in the middle of town. Tsume, Kai and Gwen went to a book store. Cid is all by himself and sees a woman crying.)

Cid: Are you alright?

Woman: This group of guys wouldn't leave me alone. Can you help me?

(A weird mist takes over Cid.)

Cid: Sure.

Woman: Follow me.

(Cid follows the strange woman.)

Woman: They are around the corner here.

(Cid turns the corner and attacks the group of innocent people. The strange woman is watching while Cid kills them.)

Woman:Thanks guy.

(Wolf, Stan and Lily finds Cid and the strange woman.)

Wolf:Cid!

Lily: What's wrong with you?

Stan: He can't here you.

Woman: Attack them!

Cid: Yes.

(Cid attacks his friends.)

Wolf: Snap out of it!

(Stan uses his devil fruit ability to restrain Cid.)

Lily: He's in some kind of trance.

Wolf: What did you do to him!?

(The woman laughs.)

Woman: He's my new puppet and there is nothing you three can do!

(Stan uses his devil fruit ability and grabs her.)

Woman: Interesting power boy. You'll be sorry you met me!

(The woman is shrouded in a dark cloud and transforms.)

Succubus: This is my true form!

Wolf:Doesn't matter, we'll defeat you lady!

Succubus: You're a weird one. Now die!

(The demon woman appears behind Wolf, Stan and Lily.)

Succubus: Fall!

(They fall to the ground with wounds on them.)

Succubus: To make this more interesting. Neoshadow!

(Succubus summons a shadow.)

Stan: We're not going to die here.

(Stan uses his devil fruit ability and holds Succubus to the ground. Neoshadow headbutts Stan and he falls to the ground again.)

Wolf: Stan!

(Wolf uses his devil fruit ability and transforms into his wolf form.)

Wolf: Ready Lily?

Lily: Yes captain.

(Wolf and Lily attack Neoshadow and Succubus. Wolf appears in front of Neoshadow and kicks it into a building and Succubus gets mad.)

Succubus: You!

(Succubus charges at Lily.)

Lily: Bye.

(Lily fires her Flower Cannon at Succubus and injures her. Stan stands up and uses his devil fruit ability and grabs Succubus.)

Stan: You won't live no more to torture these people no more!

(Stan bends Succubus back so far, her spine snaps in half.)

Lily: You did it Stan!

(Cid snaps out of his trance.)

Cid: What the hell happened?

Wolf: You were under the Succubus's control.

Cid: What?!

Lily: She made you do things against your will.

Cid: Let's go back to the ship, the others are probably back.

(Wolf and the others start walking back to the ship but, Neoshadow appear in front of them.)

Lily: I got this.

(Lily fires her Flower Cannon at Neoshadow but, misses. Neoshadow scratches Lily. Cid uses his Spear Launcher move and launches Neoshadow in the air.)

Cid: Now Stan!

Stan: I know.

(Stan uses his devil fruit ability, grabs Neoshadow and throws it towards the land.)

Stan: Wolf!

Wolf: Got it.

(Wolf punches the Neoshadow before it fell and hit the land. Wolf punches it three times stronger and kills Neoshadow. Wolf transforms back to his human form.)

Wolf: Let's go back to the ship.

(Twenty minutes later, Wolf and the others are on the ship sailing to the next town.)

Hachi: What happened to you guys?

Stan: Cid was under the Succubus's control.

Lily: We defeated her to get Cid back to normal.

Wolf: She also summoned a shadow creature like Darkside.

Bo: These demons are appearing more and more.

(Kai yells for the others.)

Kai: Dinner is done guys.

(Everyone goes to the dining room to eat. They talked and laughed while eating. Fifteen minutes have passed and they finish eating and they go to their rooms and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Stan wakes up from his nightmare.)

Stan: It's only a dream.

(Stan goes check on the others.)

Stan: Good, they are all fine.

(Stan goes back to his room and falls back to sleep. Ten hours pass and everyone rushes out on the deck.)

Wolf: What city is next Cindy?

Cindy: The next city is Quelb.

Wolf: My home town.

Yugure: You going to visit your parents?

Wolf: Yes, we are going.

(The crew arrives in Quelb and dock. A man spots Wolf and his crew.)

Man: Hey everyone, it's Wolf!

(The townspeople came over to the crew.)

Woman: It's been awhile since you visited.

Wolf: It has been awhile.

(Wolf and his crew walk towards the mansion.)

Crew: You live here!?

Wolf: Yep.

Guard: Sir Wolf, back for a visit?

Wolf: Yes, is Mom and Dad here?

Guard: They are in the backyard.

Wolf: Let's go guys.

(The crew follows Wolf to the backyard.)

Crew: !

Wolf: Let's sit here.

(Wolf and his crew sat down to watch his Dad fight a beast in the yard.)

Volk: Put up a better fight.

(The beast attacks Volk but, he dodges it and punches the beast in the face.)

Volk: Get stronger weakling.

(Volk is walking away and the beast charges at him.)

Cindy: Wolf!

Wolf: Watch.

(Volk grabs the beast by the throat and punches the beast.)

Volk: I win again.

(Wolf gets up from his seat and yells down to his dad.)

Wolf: You always win!

(Volk turns around and sees Wolf and his crew.)

Volk: Good to see you again boy. Meet me in the main hall, we to have to talk.

Wolf: Got it.

(Bo and the others got up from the seats and follow Wolf to the main hall. Two minutes have passed and the are in the main hall and seen Wolf's mom and dad.)

Lulu: Good to see you again son.

Wolf: Same here, you wanted to tell me something?

Volk: Tomorrow your uncle is visiting.

Wolf: Sure, we'll stay til tomorrow.

Lulu: The rooms are ready for you and dinner is in an hour.

Wolf: Got it.

(Volk and Lulu went to the backyard. Wolf and his crew are walking to his room.)

Wolf: The only place we can't go to is Draker Valley.

Lily: Why can't we?

Wolf: Legend told there is a treasure that is guarded by the beast. Many tried and failed.

Lou: Awesome.

Stan: Don't get any ideas.

Lou: Fine.

(Wolf and his crew made it to Wolf's room.)

Crew: !

Wolf: Yep. We should get ready for dinner.

(Wolf and his crew got ready for dinner. Twenty minutes later Wolf and his crew joins his family in the dining room for dinner.)

Wolf: Sit down anywhere guys.

(Wolf and his crew sat down and his parents joined them.)

Lulu: Wolf, your sister will be here soon.

Wolf: Dammit, why is she coming?!

Volk: She is coming to visit.

Tsume: Why don't you like your sister Wolf?

Wolf: She is better at everything.

Mikku: You're just saying that.

(The door opens and it's Wolf's sister Camillia.)

Camillia: Hey mom and dad and baby.

Wolf: Stuff a sock in it you sea cow!

Camillia: Jealous as usual.

(Camillia sits down for dinner and they eat in silence. Ten minutes have passed, Wolf and his his crew finish eating.)

Wolf: I'm done.

Cindy: Thank you for letting us stay for the night.

(Wolf and his crew walk back to his room to get ready for bed.)

Kai: So that's your sister, Camillia.

Wolf: Yes, she is so annoying.

Stan: (Poor Wolf.)

(They enter the bedroom and change their clothes.)

Wolf: We should get some sleep.

Grim: To see your uncle.

Wolf: Night guys.

(Everyone fell asleep. A few hours have passed and they here a noise outside.)

Wolf: What the hell?!

(Cindy screams and the crew looks out the window.)

Kai: What is that thing!?

Lou: It's going to be dead, that what it is.

(Lou leaves the room.)

Wolf: Lou wait! You guys stay here.

(Wolf goes after Lou.)

Jigen: They never learn.

(Jigen follows them and the others stay in the room. Lou, Wolf and Jigen are outside confronting the beast.)

Jigen: What the hell is that thing Wolf?

Wolf: That's the beast of Draker Valley, Oxlord.

Lou: Time for it to die.

(Oxlord sees them and attacks. Wolf transforms to his wolf form and they dodge Oxlord's attack. Lou charges at Oxlord and dodges his attack and kicks Lou into a building.)

Jigen: It is very fast and strong.

Wolf: I told you.

(Wolf's uncle watches from afar. Lou gets up.)

Lou: You bastard!

(Oxlord is running towards Lou.)

Jigen: Lou!

Lou: I know!

(Lou attacks Oxlord but, the beast dodges Lou's attack and punches him. Lou falls to the ground.)

Wolf & Jigen: Lou!

Oxlord: Foolish human, you'll die here!

(Wolf uses his devil fruit ability and saves Lou before Oxlord killed him.)

Lou: Thanks Wolf.

Oxlord: No matter, I'll kill you three first!

(Oxlord is charging at Wolf, Jigen and Lou.)

Oxlord: You are first to die Wolf!

Lou: Move!

Jigen: Wolf!

(Oxlord attacks Wolf but, Wolf punches Oxlord in the gut.)

Oxlord: !

Wolf: Hehehe.

(Wolf smirks and spin kicks Oxlord in the face, Jigen slams his iron club on Oxlord's head and the beast falls to the ground.)

Wolf: Leave now while you can or die.

Oxlord: Never.

(Wolf kicks power is three times stronger, kicks Oxlord and broke three of the beast's ribs.)

Oxlord: I can't die!

(Oxlord gets back up on its feet.)

Wolf: (Got to end this fight quickly.)

(Wolf, Jigen and Lou charge at Oxlord at once but, the beast smacks the guys with its tail. Wolf, Jigen and Lou skid backwards.)

Lou: (What power the beast got all of a sudden.)

Jigen: (We did so much damage to the beast.)

Wolf: (It should have died.)

(Oxlord appears behind Wolf, Jigen and Lou.)

Wolf, Jigen & Lou: !

Oxlord: You three will die!

(The guys can't move and Oxlord smacks the guys with his tail again. Wolf sees his uncle but doesn't say anything.)

Lou: (Dammit, we're going to die here.)

Oxlord: Which one of you should I kill first? Oh I know, your captain Wolf should die first. Hahaha!

(Oxlord appears by Wolf. Wolf smirks.)

Wolf: Kill me, I dare you to do it.

Oxlord: So eager to die so quickly.

(Oxlord punches the ground where Wolf was lying before.)

Oxlord: What?! Impossible! I paralyzed you!

Wolf: I took an antidote to reverse your paralysis.

(Wolf punches Oxlord's leg with his extra strength and shatters the bone. Wolf's uncle treats Jigen's and Lou's paralysis.)

Oxlord: Damn you!

(Oxlord attack Wolf but, Wolf blocks it with his fist. Wolf punches Oxlord's other leg with his monster strength and shattered the bone.)

Wolf: This is the end!

(Wolf focuses his energy to his fist and punches Oxlord's chest, shattered all his ribs and heart to pieces. Wolf changes back to his human form.)

Fang: Impressive Wolf.

Wolf: Thanks Uncle.

Fang: You three go back inside, I'll clean up out here.

(Wolf, Jigen and Lou went back inside the mansion. Fang snaps his fingers and everything is all fixed and Oxlord disappears. Five hours later, Wolf and his crew wakes up, quickly gets changed and rushes to the dining room for breakfast.)

Fang: Here they are, The Shadow Wolf Crew.

(Wolf and his crew sat down at the table.)

Hachi: You heard of us?

Camillia: Everyone has heard of your crew dumb ass.

Wolf: Shut up you cow!

(Camillia gets up and throws her chair at Wolf. Wolf ducks.)

Wolf: Your aim sucks big time. !

(Camillia is in front of Wolf and kicks him through the wall of the dining room.)

Crew: Wolf!

Volk: It's okay, they are always fighting like this when they were growing up.

(Camillia is punching Wolf but, he is blocking them all.)

Wolf: Grandma is much stronger than you!

Camillia: You bastard!

(Camillia charges right at Wolf and Wolf kicks her into the wall on the other side of the dining room.)

Volk: Time to stop them dear.

Lulu: Yep.

(Volk and Lulu stops their kids.)

Mikku: (So fast and strong.)

Stan: (I see where he gets his speed and strength from.)

Fang: It's crazy but you get used to it.

(Wolf walks over by his crew and his crew gets up from their seats.)

Wolf: We have to go now.

Lulu: Stop for a visit again son.

Wolf: I will.

Fang: See ya later boy.

(Wolf and his crew run out the mansion to their ship.)

Wolf: I'll return again Quelb! Next stop, Thriller Bark!

(Wolf and his crew board the ship and sail to Thriller Bark.)

Kai: Yes' we're finally going to Thriller Park.

Edward: I wonder how George is doing?

Wolf: He is doing fine.

Cindy: We'll reach Thriller Bark in an hour or two.

(The sky gets dark.)

Jigen: It's suppose to be sunny out. Why did it get dark?

Cindy: It's going to rain.

(It starts to rain heavily.)

Tsume: This is crazy.

Wolf: We are getting close to Thriller Bark.

(The crew is looking for the island.)

Lou: You think it be easy to find it after two years.

Wolf: Keep looking for the island.

Crew: Yes captain!

(Two hours have passed and the crew didn't find the island.)

Bo: Where is it?

Hachi: Keep looking.

(Mikku spots something.)

Mikku: What's that over there?

(The crew looks at what Mikku is looking at.)

Wolf: That light, go to that light.

Yugure: Are you sure Wolf?

Wolf: Yes.

(They sail to the light and they see the light for the docks for Thriller Bark.)

Tsume: We found Thriller Bark!

(The crew hears an explosion. They dock, ran through the graveyard and encounter a beast.)

Beast: You'll never pass me. This is where you all will die.

Bo: What is that thing?

Wolf: Must be something George created.

(Kai, Gwen, Mikku, Edward and Cid is ready to fight the beast.)

Kai: You all go ahead and get to George, we'll catch up.

Cid: George might be in trouble.

(Wolf and the others went ahead while Kai and the others fought the beast. Wolf and the others are inside the building.)

Cindy: I hope they'll be alright.

Wolf: They'll be alright Cindy.

(The crew are at the bottom of the stairs and encounter a reaper.)

Wolf: Another of George's creations.

(Bo, Cindy, Tsume, Jigen and Lou prepares to fight the reaper.)

Bo: You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up with you all.

(Wolf and the others went on ahead while Bo and the others fought the reaper.)

Lily: Hope they'll be okay.

Wolf: Don't worry Lily, they'll be alright.

(Wolf, Lily, Stan, Yugure and Grim are outside George's laboratory. They open the doors and begin looking for George.)

Stan: Where is George?

Lily: I can't see him.

Yugure: His scent is coming from over there.

(Wolf and the others see George and help him up off the floor.)

Wolf: What happened George?

George: I made two new creations. Star and Luke.

(Star and Luke appear.)

Wolf: Are they it?

George: Yes they are Wolf and they are improved creations from the last ones.

Stan: Impressive George.

(Kai and the others caught up to them.)

Lily: Guys, you are all okay!

Kai: The beast was tough.

Bo: So was the Reaper.

George: Thanks for defeating my two creations guys. Let's go get dinner, Star and Luke go get dinner made.

Star & Luke: Yes sir.

(Star & Luke disappears to the kitchen. George and the others took a secret passage way to the dining room.)

George: Take a seat guys, dinner will be done in a few minutes.

(Wolf and the crew sat down in the chairs.)

Wolf: Rebuilt Thriller Bark?

George: Yes, it took me a whole year to rebuild.

Edward: Must have taken you to use a lot of berris to rebuild.

George: It did but, not from my savings. Anyway, glad you guys are here.

Wolf: We would be here sooner but, this guy Zalera gave us some trouble on our way here.

George: What you guys do to piss him off?

Cindy: We didn't do nothing.

(Star and Luke walk out of the kitchen with the food. Star and Luke joins them for dinner.)

George: Begin eating guys.

(Wolf and the others begin eating dinner but, Stan isn't eating much.)

Stan: …..

George: Stan, you're quiet tonight.

Cindy: Are you alright?

Stan: Yeah, just need to get some air.

(Stan gets up from the table and walks outside.)

George: I'll make sure Stan is alright.

(George checks on Stan.)

Lily: Hope he's okay.

Wolf: He will be.

(George and Stan are outside.)

George: It's been so long Stan.

Stan: Eight years it's been.

George: You're quiet tonight, you okay?

Stan: Remember eight years ago, the day I left?

George: Yes, I remember Stan. I told you I would wait for you always.

Stan: Even after what happen eight years ago?

George: That's in the past and this is now!

(George holds Stan in his arms, Stan hugs George really tight. George looks down at Stan and Stan looks up at George. George and Stan kiss.)

Stan: I missed you so much George.

George: I missed you too Stan.

(Stan leans in and George gets closer. They kiss passionately. Inside Wolf and the others are inside talking.)

Cid: What's taking Stan and George so long?

Lou: Who knows.

Lily: Hope nothing happened to them.

Wolf: What can happen?

(The crew felt the ground shake.)

Yugure: What the hell was that?

Edward: I don't know?

( George crashes through the wall. Lily, Hachi and Star stays by George's side. Wolf and the others ran outside to Stan.)

Wolf: Stan, what happened?

Stan: George and I were catching up and his old creation appeared.

Wolf: What the hell is that thing?!

Stan: That's a tyrant.

(The tyrant charges at the crew and they dodge it's attack.)

Wolf: Split up crew!

(The crew ran off in different directions, the tyrant chases Cindy, Yugure and Edward. Inside the mansion Lily, Star and Hachi are with George.)

Lily: What happened George?

George: Stan and I were catching up and then my very first creation attacked us. Where is everyone else?

Hachi: Fighting that monster.

George: Star and Luke?

Star: I'm here.

George: Where is Luke?

Hachi: He went after that monster.

(George stands up.)

Voice: I'm surprised you lived from tyrant's attack.

Lily: What do you want?

Voice: To kill you all.

Hachi: Show yourself!

(The beast appears.)

George: !

Lily: What is it George?

George: That's my other creation, Minotaur.

Minotaur: Thought you got rid of us George?

(Star somersaults and kicks Minotaur in the jaw.)

Minotaur: Looks like you want to die first.

(Minotaur attacks Star but, Star dodges Minotaur's attack and kicks him in the chest.)

Minotaur: You're good but, can you dodge this!

(Minotaur throws his weapon at Star but, George does his best to block it with his dual blades.)

Minotaur: You are strong.

(Minotaur charges at George and headbutts him in the stomach.)

Minotaur: Foolish humans, you don't stand a chance against me!

(Lily shoots her flower cannon at Minotaur and he dodges her attack.)

Minotaur: You almost had me foolish girl!

Lily: ! (This beast is fast.)

(Minotaur charges at Lily and kicks her in her side. Hachi uses his devil fruit ability and attacks Minotaur. He dodges it and and punches Hachi.)

Minotaur: You are strong but, not strong enough to defeat me.

(Meanwhile outside Cindy, Yugure and Edward are still being chased by the tyrant.)

Cindy: Is it still following us?

Yugure: Yes.

(Edward looks behind them.)

Edward: No, it's not following us.

(They stop running.)

Cindy: Where is it?

Yugure: I don't know.

(The tyrant attacks them from underground and they dodge it's attack. Edward uses his devil fruit ability and attacks the tyrant. Cindy attacks the tyrant three times. Their attacks barely did any damage to the tyrant.)

Yugure: Our attacks are barely doing anything to it.

(The tyrant punches Cindy and Edward.)

Yugure: You bastard, I'll kill you!

(Yugure attacks tyrant but, didn't do much damage.)

Yugure: What the hell?

(Tyrant punches Yugure but, he is still standing. Tsume and Luke appears and attacks the tyrant.)

Tsume: Guys!

Cindy: Tsume and Luke.

(Luke attacks the tyrant and does some damage to the tyrant.)

Yugure: Talk later guys.

(Yugure attacks the tyrant. Back the mansion George, Star, Lily and Hachi are fighting the Minotaur still.)

Minotaur: You humans are persistent.

Hachi: We'll defeat you.

(Mikku appears behind Minotaur and slashes his side, heavily wounding him.)

Minotaur: You got me.

(Lily shoots her flower cannon at Minotaur and kills him. Wolf and the others made it back to the mansion.)

Wolf: Everyone here?

Cid: Nope.

Bo: Who's missing?

Gwen: Cindy, Tsume, Yugure, Luke and Edward.

Grim: Lou is missing too.

(Lou appears and attacks the tyrant.)

Lou: You guys are having trouble with this one.

Cindy: Behind you!

(Yugure claws tyrant's face.)

Edward: Time to end this.

(Edward attacks the tyrant and hits a vital spot.)

Cindy: It's still alive.

Yugure: This fight went on too long.

(Yugure uses his fighting skill Lupine Slash and the tyrant dies.)

Edward: Let's go back to the mansion, the others must be worried about us.

(Edward and the others went back to the mansion. Fifteen minutes later, they made it back and enter the mansion.)

Wolf: Guys! You are safe.

Lou: The tyrant was difficult to defeat.

George: It's getting late, we should get to bed.

(George, Luke and Star shows the crew to their rooms.)

George: Night guys.

(Everyone goes to their rooms and Stan is spending the night with George. Everyone is asleep. Seven hours pass and everyone is in the main hall waiting for Stan and George.)

Jigen: Where are George and Stan? We have to go.

Wolf: They must be asleep.

(George and Stan joins the crew in the main hall.)

Tsume: It's about time guys.

Wolf: We can leave now.

(The crew leaves the mansion, Wolf and Stan talks.)

Wolf: I know you and George are together Stan.

Stan: He waited for for eight long years.

(George walks up to them.)

George: Let's go you two.

(They are on the ship and set sail for the next town. Everyone is all around the ship.)

Lily: Is Star and Luke going to be okay?

George: Yes, they'll be alright.

(Wolf is up on deck looking out at the sea, Cindy joins Wolf.)

Wolf: Cindy, how much longer til we reach the next town?

Cindy: In three hours til we reach Farral.

Wolf: Good.

(Stan, Gwen, Jigen and Bo are in the lounge and everyone else is scattered through the ship. Three hours later, the crew arrives in the city, Farral.)

Wolf: We have finally arrived.

(Wolf and the crew dock in town and they are walking through town.)

Yugure: Why is everyone staring at us inside the buildings?

Hachi:Don't know.

Wolf: Something isn't right here.

Mikku: What do you mean Wolf?

Wolf: I came here with my dad when I was a kid and the town is filled with lots of people.

Cid: I wonder why the people are inside their houses and buildings?

(A kid bumps into Wolf and the kid's parent looks at the crew terrified.)

Man: Help me.

Voice There they are!

(The three people caught up to the man and kid.)

Man: You got to help me please.

Guy: You all helping this man?

Wolf: Who are you three?

Dante: I'm Dante, I run this town.

Asura: I'm Asura.

Jinn: And I'm Jinn.

Wolf: What happened here?

Dante: My crew and I took this town over.

Wolf: …...

Dante: Stay out of our way.

(Dante, Asura and Jinn leave.)

Man: Thank you.

(The man leaves with his kid.)

Wolf: We're going to stay here for a few days.

Stan: We're going to get rid of Dante and his goons?

Wolf: Yes, this town must be given back to the people.

Mystery Person: The last person that challenged Dante and his goons died.

Lou: We won't die.

Mystery Person: I've warned you all.

(The mystery person disappears.)

Wolf: We'll split up into five groups of three and one group of two.

George: Great.

Wolf: First group is Cindy, Tsume and Hachi. The second group is Gwen, Bo and Mikku. The third group is Lou, Jigen and Kai. The fourth group is Lily, Grim and Yugure. Fifth group is Cid, Edward and I. Stan and George are in a group together. We'll meet back up at the inn tonight.

Crew: Right!

(The groups go off in different directions investigating the town. Meanwhile back at Dante's hideout.)

Dante: Why is the Shadow Wolf crew here? They'll ruin everything!

Asura: We seen that guy before.

Dante: Which one?

Jinn: The one with the purple mohawk.

Dante: ! That's Stan!

Asura &Jinn: !

Asura: What can we do to separate them?

Dante: Capture them. They are in town walking around. Go out and capture them.

Asura & Jinn: Yes Dante.

(Asura and Jinn leaves to hunt down the Shadow Wolf crew. Cindy, Tsume and Hachi are walking back to the inn.)

Cindy: Two hours of searching and we didn't find nothing.

Hachi: We'll continue tomorrow Cindy.

Voice: I found you three.

Tsume: Up there!

(Cindy, Tsume and Hachi look up on the roof.)

Cindy: That's Asura!

(Asura appears behind Cindy, Tsume and Hachi. They fall and can't move.)

Tsume: (I can't move or talk. What did she do to us?)

Cindy: (She is dangerous.)

Hachi: (She must have paralyzed our nerves and done something to our voices.)

Asura: You are coming with me.

Cindy, Tsume & Hachi: (Wolf!)

(Asura teleports them to the hide out.)

Asura: Three down and Fourteen to go.

(Asura continues hunting for the crew. Lou, Jigen and Kai are fighting Jinn.)

Jigen: (We need to retreat.)

(Lou charges at Jinn.)

Jigen: Lou!

(Jigen goes after him.)

Jinn: You fell for it!

(Jinn attacks Lou and Jigen.)

Kai: Lou! Jigen! (I can't use that attack.)

(Kai uses his archery skills and uses ice arrow but, Jinn dodges the attack. Lou escapes and rushes to the inn.)

Jinn: You almost had me.

(Jinn grabs Kai and tosses him next to Jigen.)

Jinn: Bye.

(Jinn teleports them back to the hideout.)

Jinn: I'll get that one later.

(Jinn continues hunting the other crew members. Asura found Lily, Yugure and Grim.)

Lily: No use, we didn't find anything.

Grim: Maybe the others are having the same luck as us.

Yugure: !

(Yugure uses his skill Shadow Claw and Asura dodges the attack.)

Asura: My my, wolfy has a temper.

(Asura attacks Lily, Grim and Yugure but they dodge her attack.)

Grim: (She is strong.)

(Yugure uses his skill metal claw and Asura dodges his attack.)

Asura: You are very persistent.

(Lily uses her skill Mega Flare and Asura deflects the attack in the sky with her blade.)

Lily: !

Asura: This was fun.

(Asura appears behind Lily, Yugure and Grim. Lily and Yugure falls but Grim escapes. Asura teleports Lily and Yugure back to the hideout and Grim found George.)

Grim: George, what happened to you?

George: That Jinn guy took Stan.

Grim: Let's go back to the inn.

(Grim and George went back to the inn. Bo, Gwen and Mikku fight both Asura and Jinn. Mikku escapes while Bo and Gwen have Jinn and Asura distracted. Back at the inn, Wolf and the others are talking and Mikku closes the door behind her.)

Wolf: DAMMIT!

Mikku: Captain knows already too.

Edward: Calm down, we'll save them.

Grim: We all need to get rest.

Wolf: Your right, night guys.

(Wolf and his friends went to sleep. Meanwhile back at Dante's hideout.)

Dante: You two captured ten members and missed capturing seven other members!

Asura: They got away Dante.

Dante: No matter, they won't get far now.

Jinn: What are you going to do Dante?

Dante: I'm sending hydra to capture the other crew members. HYDRA CAPTURE THE LAST SEVEN MEMBERS OF THE SHADOW WOLF CREW!

(The hydra wakes up and heads to the town. At the inn, Wolf and the others woke up and heard screaming outside.)

George: What's going on outside?

(Mikku looks out the window.)

Mikku: There is a giant monster outside.

(Wolf and the others look out the window with Mikku.)

Grim: That's a hydra!

(Grim rushes outside.)

Wolf: We need to help him. Cid and Mikku, let's go. Edward, stay here with George. You too Lou.

Edward & Lou: Right.

(Wolf, Cid and Mikku joins Grim to fight the hydra.)

Grim: Get ready.

(The hydra spots the crew and attacks them. They dodge the attack, Mikku uses her sword skill Moon Blade and doesn't do much damage to the hydra.)

Mikku: It didn't do nothing?!

(The hydra attacks Mikku and she dodges the attack. Wolf uses his devil fruit ability and transforms to his wolf form.)

Wolf: Get ready to die hydra!

(Wolf charges at the hydra, jumps up and uses his taijutsu skill Water Kick and kicks the hydra in the chest. Wolf lands back on the ground and uses his other taijutsu skill Wolf Fang Fist and punches the hydra.)

Cid: (He got stronger.)

(The hydra attacks Wolf but, Cid blocks hydra's attack and uses his dragoon skill Dragon Brawl.)

Wolf: Thanks Cid.

Cid: No problem.

(The hydra attacks Wolf and Cid but, they dodge it's attack.)

Cid: This is easy to dodge it's attacks. !

(The hydra kicks Cid into a building.)

Wolf: (We need to end this now!)

(Wolf is focusing his strength to his fist.)

Mikku: (He's going to end it.)

Cid: Damn hydra. Finish it Wolf!

(Wolf charges at the hydra and punches it in the chest. The punch leaves a gaping hole in it's chest. Grim teleports the hydra out in the sea. Wolf transforms back to his human form. George, Edward and Lou joins them outside.)

George: What now?

Wolf: Let's go get the others.

(Wolf and the others start walking and they encounter the mystery person.)

Wolf: Who are you?

Mystery Person: You are strong to take down Dante and his goons. I know where his hideout is located.

Grim: That is one question answered but, who are you?

(The mystery person lowers her hood.)

Bloom: My name is Bloom, I lived here and tried to defeat Dante.

Wolf: We'll help you Bloom. Lead the way.

(Wolf and the others follow Bloom to Dante's hideout. Twenty minutes later, Wolf and the others are outside the mansion where Dante lives. Asura is outside waiting for them.)

Asura: You are all a pain, I'll kill you all here!

(Asura shows her true form to the crew. Cid, Lou and Edward are ready to fight Asura.)

Edward: Go on, we'll take care of her. We'll be alright.

Wolf: Catch up to us afterward guys.

(Wolf and the others went on ahead.)

Asura: You three will die here.

(Asura attacks, Lou and Cid blocks her attack with their sword and spear.)

Asura: Impressive. !

(Edward attacks Asura but she dodges his attack.)

Asura: You almost got me.

(Asura drew her six swords and a dark aura covers Lou.)

Cid: (Lou is getting more serious now.)

Edward: (We shall finish this.)

(Asura uses her sword skill, Six Blade Strike and wounds Cid, Edward and Lou.)

Asura: I knew it. !

(Lou slashes Asura and wounds her.)

Asura: (They are stronger that I have expected.)

(Asura is focusing her power. Cid reaches in his pocket and gets a dynamite. Cid lights the dynamite and tosses it at Asura. Asura loses her focus and tosses the dynamite back at the guys.)

Cid, Lou & Edward: !

(The guys are injured by the dynamite. Asura is over Cid holding her swords at the six vital spots on Cid's body. Lou and Edward can't move.)

Lou & Edward: Cid!

Asura: Any last words fool.

Cid: Just two.

Asura: What two words are those?

Cid: You lose!

Asura: !

(Asura looks up and sees Cid's spear coming at her and impales her in the chest. It slams her in the wall and dies. Inside the mansion, Wolf and the others are on the second floor and encounter Jinn.)

Jinn: It's only you five left.

(George and Grim stands and is ready to fight Jinn.)

George: You three go on ahead, leave this guy to us.

Wolf: Catch up with us you two.

(Wolf, Mikku and Bloom went on ahead to fight Dante.)

Jinn: You two won't be joining them. I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!

(Jinn's body is engulfed by his flames.)

George: Ready?

Grim: Yeah.

(Jinn throws fire at George and Grim, they dodge his attack. George slams his sword in the ground and the ground explodes under Jinn explodes. Jinn dodges the attack.)

Jinn: (He is one to keep a close eye on.) !

(Grim uses his scythe skills and uses scythe blast and injures Jinn.)

Jinn: You two are strong.

(Jinn uses his flame skill and uses Big Bang. George and Grim dodge it but, George still got hit by the attack.)

George: Damn.

(George's side is bleeding.)

Grim: Can you still fight George?

George: Yeah, I can still fight.

(George reaches in his pocket and drinks something.)

Grim: What was that?

George: It's an experiment drink I created that increases my strength and stops the bleeding for a short time.

(Jinn throws a fire rock at them and they dodge it.)

Grim: George?

Jinn: Where did he go?

Grim: (An opening!)

(Grim uses his scythe skill Scythe Rush and injures Jinn even more.)

Jinn: Damn you!

(George appears behind Jinn and stabs both his swords through Jinn's chest and swings the swords in opposite directions. George's elixir is wearing off.)

George: (Losing balance.)

Jinn: (Damn, I lost.)

(George and Jinn both fall to the ground. Grim rushes over to George and is treating his wound and then teleports himself and George outside the mansion. Wolf, Mikku and Bloom reaches the third floor and sees Dante and the crew in the cage.)

Crew: Wolf & Mikku!

Dante: You three made it here.

Wolf: We are going to defeat you Dante!

Dante: Big talk for a small fry!

(Dante swings his scythe and blows them back. Bloom uses her fire skill Ardor and Dante blocks it.)

Dante: You can't defeat me Bloom.

Bloom: Yes I can Dante!

(Bloom uses her fire skill Flamming Arrow and Dante blocks it again.)

Dante: See, it's useless. !

(Wolf is in front of Dante and punches him in the face. Dante smashes through his chair.)

Dante: Okay then.

(Dante gets up, transforms to his demon form and appears in front of Wolf.)

Wolf: !

(Dante punches Wolf in the gut and he falls to his knees. Dante kicks Wolf into the wall.)

Mikku & Bloom: Wolf!

(Mikku uses her sword skill Spiral Cut and Dante dodges it. Dante punches Mikku into the other wall.)

Bloom: (I must use that attack.)

(Bloom uses her fire skill Fire Ruinga and burns Dante.)

Dante: !

(Wolf gets up and uses his devil fruit ability and transforms to his wolf form.)

Dante: (He can use devil fruit abilities, interesting.)

(Mikku gets up. Wolf and Mikku walk over and stands by Bloom.)

Dante: You will die here!

(Dante swings his scythe but, Wolf, Mikku and Bloom dodge it. Wolf uses his taijutsu move Water Kick but, Dante blocks his kick.)

Dante: Is that the best you got mutt?  
Wolf: Nope.

Dante: ?

(Bloom uses her fire skill Flamming Arrow and hits Dante in the back.)

Dante: You bastards!

(Dante punches Wolf but, Wolf dodges it and Dante punches the floor. Mikku uses her sword skill Tornado Blade and badly wounds Dante. Dante gets up but, is barely standing.)

Dante: I'm not dead yet.

(Wolf uses his taijutsu move Beat Rush and punch Dante multiple times. Dante is still standing.)

Wolf: (How can someone stand after taking that much damage?!)

(Dante lifts his scythe but stops.)

Bloom: We did it.

(Dante's scythe falls out of his hands and he falls to the floor dead.)

Wolf: Mikku, let the others out of the cage and let's get back to the inn to rest.

Mikku: Yes Wolf.

(Mikku opens the cage and frees the others.)

Wolf: Let's go guys.

(Wolf and the others leave the mansion and joins Cid, Edward, Lou George and Grim outside.)

George: Stan!

Stan: Look at you, you're such a mess.

Kai: Let's go to the inn already.

Wolf: Grim.

Grim: I know.

(Grim teleports them all to the inn. Everyone gets into the beds and fall asleep. The crew slept til two in the afternoon. Wolf and the crew wakes up.)

Wolf: What time is it?

Cindy: It's two in the afternoon.

Wolf: We need to leave!

Bloom: Where are we heading to next?

Wolf: We'll explain it on the ship.

(The crew ran out of the inn, Wolf paid the bill and caught up with his friends. Five minutes later, Wolf and his crew is on their ship and sailing to their next destination.)

Bloom: Where are we going next?

Wolf: To Zalera's lair to end this madness once and for all.

Yugure: You don't know where it's located.

George: I know where it's located.

Wolf: Tell us George.

(George tells the crew where Zalera's lair is located.)

Wolf: At Exdeath's old castle.

George: Yeah.

Cindy: It takes two days to get to the island where the castle is located.

Wolf: We are going to the castle.

Crew: YEAH!

(The crew set sail to the island where Exdeath's castle is located.)

Wolf: (Watch out Zalera, we're coming for you.)

(The crew has been sailing towards the island for eight hours straight doing their normal things they do.)

Wolf: Get some rest crew. By tomorrow, we'll reach Zalera's lair.

Crew: Yes captain.

(The crew goes to their rooms and gets ready for sleep. The ship is sailing towards the island where Zalera is located. Six hours have passed and the crew wakes up. They went to the dining room to have breakfast.)

Wolf: One more day til we reach the island guys.

Grim: It's not going to be easy.

Wolf: No matter what, we'll always be a crew.

Crew: YEAH!

(Everyone is enjoying their time on the ship. The crew finishes their food and everyone scatters throughout the ship.)

Jigen: I wonder what goons we'll encounter at Zalera's lair.

Stan: Whoever they will be, they won't be easy to defeat.

(They crew sees a giant rock and they stop.)

Yugure: What the hell?!

Cid: Why is there a huge rock here?

(The rock moves and attacks the ship.)

Lily: I got it!

(Lily fires her flower cannon and the rock stops.)

Grim: That is the rock titan!

(The rock titan stands up.)

Crew: !

(The rock titan attacks the ship again but, Yugure uses his skill Metal Claw and the rock tiatan stops. Lou's body is covered in a dark aura and uses his sword skill Giga Slash. The rock titan is injured. Hachi uses his devil fruit ability Shadow Needle and the rock titan is cracking.)

Wolf: Focus on the crack and the titan will break!

(Grim uses his scythe skill Scythe Blast and Bloom uses her fire skill Ardor. The rock titan is getting weaker.)

Wolf: Keep pummeling it!

(Bo uses his gun skill Exploding Shot and Cid throws a Dynamite. The rock titan is about to break.)

Wolf: One more hit and it'll break!

(A shower of meteors bombard the rock titan and the titan is destroyed.)

Mikku: Who did that?

Voice: You're welcome.

(The guy appears in front of the crew.)

Wolf: Who are you?

Jason: My name is Jason. I'm here to help your crew.

Wolf: Nice to meet you.

Voice: You forgot to introduce me you baka.

Jason: This girl is Mira.

(Mira greets the crew.)

Mira: Nice to meet you all.

(Jason and Mira went to the lounge. While Wolf and the others look at each other.)

Jigen: Who the hell are they and why are they here?

Mikku: Can we trust them?

Wolf: We'll keep a close eye on them. Something is not right about them.

(Cindy tells the crew that they will see the island soon.)

Wolf: Once we land, there is no turning back once we set foot on that island.

Crew: We'll always be by your side captain.

Wolf: Thank you my crew.

Crew: ALWAYS!

(The crew looks out at the sea and sees the island in sight.)

Wolf: Get ready.

(They land the ship and dash off the ship towards the castle. Half way to the castle an ice beast.)

Grim: It's the ice titan.

Bloom: I have this one handled.

(Bloom uses her fire skill Fire Wall and traps the ice titan. Lily uses her cannon skill Mega Flare and destroys the ice titan's arm.)

Jason: I'll finish this.

(Jason uses his secret skill Draco Meteor and destroys the ice titan. The crew ran to the entrance and when they enter the castle on the first floor, the crew encounters Gilgamesh.)

Gilgamesh: I'm surprised you destroyed the ice titan so easily.

(Gilgamesh attacks them. Lou, Kai, Cid, Jigen and Gwen attack Gilgamesh.)

Jigen: Go on ahead guys, we'll fight this guy. We'll catch up.

Wolf: Just don't die.

(Wolf and the others go on ahead while Lou and the others stay to fight Gilgamesh.)

Gilgamesh: You five will die here.

Lou: This will be fun.

(Gilgamesh attacks the group but, Lou blocks it.)

Gilgamesh: I got you.

Lou: !

(Gilgamesh uses his secret skill Shock Wave and hurts Lou. Lou skids back and Cid charges at Gilgamesh.)

Gilgamesh: Nice try.

Cid: !

(Gilgamesh appears behind Cid and wounds him. Kai uses his archery skill Ice Arrow and freezes Gilgamesh's spear. Jigen smashes Gilgamesh's spear and smacks him in his ribs with his iron club. Gwen uses her devil fruit ability Ghost Explosion and injures Gilgamesh.)

Gilgamesh: (Guess it's time to use my full power.)

(Gilgamesh transforms and has six swords in each hand.)

Lou: This is getting really fun.

(Lou's body is covered in a dark aura. Gilgamesh and Lou clash blades. Trading scars to each other.)

Kai: (It's time to end this.)

(Kai lifts his bow in front of him, a dark card appears in front of him. Kai throws the card over Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh is engulfed by a dark sphere. Kai shoots an arrow at the dark sphere wounding Gilgamesh with his side gone and slams to the ground hard. Lou, Cid, Kai, Gwen and Jigen fall to the ground from exhaustion and their wounds.)

Gilgamesh: (Zalera, I failed you.)

(Gilgamesh dies. Wolf and the others reached the second floor and encounter Warywolf.)

Warywolf: This is where you all die.

(Stan, Jason, Mira, Edward and Tsume stay to fight Warywolf.)

Stan: You guys go on ahead, we'll take care of this one.

George: Be careful.

(Stan smiles and the others went on ahead.)

Warywolf: You five will die here.

(Warywolf attacks them and they can't see him. Warywolf is injuring them.)

Jason: (I can match his speed.)

(Jason uses his secret skill Dragon Dance. His strength and speed doubles. Warywolf attacks the group but, Jason blocks his attack and punches Warywolf in the face. Mira uses her slingshot skill heavy stone but Warywolf dodges her attack and attacks the crew again.)

Stan: (His speed is fast, we need to slow him down.)

(Jason and Warywolf are trading blows.)

Edward: ! (I see an opening.)

(Edward uses his dagger skill Poison Dagger and Warywolf dodges his attack.)

Warywolf: Nice try.

(Warywolf kicks Edward, he goes flying. Tsume catches Edward and they both crash into the wall and fall to the ground.)

Jason: (I have to use it one more time.)

(Jason uses his secret skill Dragon Dance once more and his strength and speed triples. Jason attacks Warywolf multiple times.)

Warywolf: (This guy is nuts.)

(Stan uses his devil fruit ability and holds Warywolf in one spot.)

Stan: DO IT NOW!

(Jason uses his secret skill Dragon Claw, he injures Warywolf and Stan. Stan's arm is bleeding.)

Stan: FINISH HIM NOW!

(Warywolf bites Stan's arm and Edward uses his dagger skill Assassin Stab and stabs Warywolf in his heart.)

Warywolf: (I did the best I can Zalera.)

(Warywolf dies. Stan, Jason, Mira, Edward and Tsume falls to the ground exhausted. Wolf and the others reached the third floor.)

Dark Knight: Your last breath will be here.

(George, Lily, Bo,Cindy and Hachi stays to fight the Dark Knight.)

Wolf: George, stay alive for us and especially for Stan.

George: Promise Wolf.

(Wolf, Mikku, Yugure, Bloom and Grim went on ahead to fight Zalera.)

Dark Knight: Hope you five are a challenge for me.

(Dark Knight attacks them but, they dodge his attack.)

Dark Knight: Impressive.

(Cindy uses her skill Pain Hit and Dark Knight dodges her attack.)

Dark Knight: Almost.

(Bo uses his shotgun skill Exploding Shot but didn't do much damage.)

Dark Knight: Good moves but, I'm stronger.

(Dark Knight uses his sword skill Bushido Blade and injures Cindy and Bo.)

Hachi: (I guess it's time to use that move.)

(Hachi uses his devil fruit ability and vanishes into the shadows.)

Dark Knight: (A devil fruit user, interesting.)

Lily: (It's now or never.)

(Lily uses her skill Tera Flare and does heavy damage to Dark Knight. Hachi uses his devil fruit ability Shadow Force and busts open the armor.)

Cindy: There is no one in the armor!

Dark Knight: Of course, I'm the curse armor to walk this earth for an eternity.

George: !

Dark Knight: I know I lost and this is my last attack.

(Dark Knight uses his last attack Dark Blade and wounds them badly. The Dark Knight finally disappears and his spirit can rest in peace. Wolf, Mikku, Yugure, Bloom and Grim sees Zalera.)

Zalera: It's only you five.

Wolf: you are going to die Zalera!

(Zalera transforms and Wolf transforms into his wolf form. Zalera attacks them but, the dodge his attack. Wolf uses his taijutsu move Wolf Fang Fist but, Zalera blocks Wolf's attack with his wing.)

Zalera: You're strong.

Wolf: !

(Zalera kicks Wolf in the wall and falls to the floor. Bloom uses her fire skill Ardor and Zalera dodges her attack.)

Zalera: You almost got me.

(Zalera smacks Bloom with his wing. Yugure uses his secret skill Lunar Strike and hurts Zalera. Mikku uses her sword skill Moon blade and hurts Zalera more. Zalera smacks Yugure and Mikku with his wings. Grim uses his scythe skill Shadow Scythe and injures Zalera.)

Zalera: You guys are going to die.

Grim: You are full of yourself.

(Wolf, Bloom, Yugure and Mikku gets up and stand by Grim. Zalera charges at the group and grabs Yugure by his throat.)

Yugure: Let go of me you bastard!

(Yugure bites Zalera's wrist and drops Yugure. Yugure is catching his breath.)

Zalera: Your first mutt!

(Zalera charges at Yugure but, Wolf appears in front of Zalera and uses his taijutsu move Water Kick and Zalera skids backwards. Grim uses his scythe skill Flower Rush Scythe and wounds Zalera. Mikku uses her sword skill Tornado Blade and Zalera crashes through the wall falling to the ground. Bloom rushes over to the hole in the wall and uses her fire skill Fire Ruinga and burnt Zalera.)

Zalera: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Zalera slams into the ground causing, the ground cracks and made a big hole. Wolf transforms back to a human.)

Wolf: It's finally over. Let's go guys.

(Wolf and the others descended to the third floor and Grim tended to their wounds. They descended to the second floor and Grim tended to their wounds as well.)

Wolf: Let's go guys.

(Wolf and his crew left the castle.)

Wolf: It's finally over.

(Wolf and his crew are walking to the ship but, Zalera appears in front of the crew.)

Zalera: I can't die!

(Zalera uses his secret skill Big Bang and heavily wounds Wolf and the others. Grim is unharmed.)

Zalera: Once I die, you all will die with me.

(The crew is slowly dying.)

Grim: (I will save you guys, just hold on for a little bit longer.) ZALERA! YOU DIE NOW!

(Grim uses his scythe skill Flower Rush Scythe and Zalera falls to the ground in two halves. Grim rushes to the others and starts treating their wounds immediately all at once.)

Grim: (Just hang in there guys.)

(Five hours have passed and he healed their wounds. After treating their wounds, Grim teleports himself and the others on the ship and in their rooms fast asleep.)

Grim: (I did it.)

(Everyone is in a heavy sleep. Nine hours have passed and Stan wakes up but, he can barely move.)

Stan: (Can't stay awake.)

(Stan falls back to sleep. Twelve hours have passed, everyone wakes up and walks up on the deck.)

Wolf: What happened? How long were we asleep?

Grim: We defeated Zalera and you all were asleep for two days.

Crew: ! TWO DAYS!?

Grim: You all almost died from Zalera's Big Bang attack and I treated your wounds all at once.

Crew: Thank you Grim.

Grim: No problem.

Lily: Where are we gonna go now?

Wolf: To the City, Jurol.

(Everyone is excited.)

Wolf: Set sail to Jurol!

Cid: Yes Wolf.

(The crew set sail to the city, Jurol.)

Bloom: How long will we stay in Jurol?

Wolf: For a long time Bloom.

Tsume: Yes! A vacation for us all. How long will it take for us to get there?

Cindy: It will take about five hours to get there.

Jigen: I'm going to my room to take a nap., wake me up when we get near the next island.

(Jigen goes to his room.)

Wolf: Relax guys and enjoy the cruise til we reach the next island.

(The crew is scattered through the ship. Wolf is up on the deck with George and Stan.)

George: Jurol is very nice during the summer.

Wolf: It's my most favorite place to go, especially at night during the summer.

Stan: We need this vacation from everything we been through.

Wolf: Yeah we do.

(Two hours have passed. The crew is still relaxing and enjoying the day. Jigen is asleep in his room. Hachi and Kai are reading in the lounge area. Cindy, Bloom and Cid joins Wolf, Stan and George on the deck. The others went to their room to take a nap. Two more hours have passed.)

Cindy: What are we going to do when we get to Jurol?

Wolf: We are going to my place in Jurol.

Cid: You have a place in Jurol?!

Wolf: It's my family's second house. We went to that house a lot when my sister and I were growing up.

(Thirty minutes have passed while Wolf and the others were talking. Jigen and the others joins them up on the deck and they all chatted and enjoying the day. Thirty minutes have passed and the crew sees the island and the city, Jurol in sight. The crew docks the ship in the harbor and they gets off the ship.)

Wolf: Follow me guys.

(The crew follows Wolf to his home in Jurol.)

Tsume: Are we almost there Wolf?

Wolf: Almost.

(Ten minutes later, the crew is surprised by looking at the building.)

Crew: This is your other home!?

Wolf: Yes it's my other home. Let's go inside.

( The crew enters the house and starts to explore the house.)

Cindy: How long are we going to be stay here?

Wolf: As long as we want to stay.

(The crew picked their rooms and Wolf is in the backyard lying in the grass.)

Wolf: This is nice.

(Wolf is looking up at the blue sky. The crew is having fun exploring the house. Stan, Bloom and Cindy are outside sitting on the chairs on the balcony.)

Cindy: It's so beautiful here.

Bloom: The war weather and the beautiful sights.

Stan: Tonight are the fireworks in the center of town.

Cindy & Bloom: Perfect.

(Stan yells down to Wolf.)

Wolf: That is a great idea Stan!

(Cindy & Bloom went back inside the house and George joins Stan out on the balcony.)

George: Perfect view.

Stan: Like the view we seen eight years ago.

(George and Stan kiss. A few hours have passed and the sun is setting. The crew is getting ready to go see the fireworks in the town square.)

Wolf: Are you guys ready?

Crew: Yes.

Wolf: Let's go.

(They leave the house and start walking to town square. Ten minutes later the crew finds a spot to watch the fireworks.)

Lily: We made it just in time guys.

(The townspeople and the crew are watching the fireworks with amazement.)

Mikku: Beautiful.

(Thirty minutes later, the finale of the fireworks happens and everyone is gazing up at the night sky. After the finale, everyone cheered and clapped. Everyone went home and the crew went back to the house and gets ready for bed.)

Cid: What are we going to do tomorrow?

Wolf: Anything we want.

(The crew went to their rooms and fell asleep. At two in the morning Stan wakes up and goes outside on the balcony.)

Stan: (What a nice breeze tonight.)

(Stan is looking out at the sea and George stands next to Stan.)

George: Everything alright Stan?

Stan: Yeah, I just can't sleep.

George: Me neither. What a beautiful view.

Stan: Yeah.

George: Let's sit on the chairs.

(George sat on the chair and Stan sat on George's lap. Five minutes later they both fell asleep. Six hours have passed and the crew woke up, got dressed and left the house while George and Stan are still asleep in the chair on the balcony.)

Hachi: Where are Stan and George?

Wolf: They're still sleeping.

Cindy: what are we going to do today?

Wolf: Anything we want.

(The crew went in different directions, while back at the house George and Stan are spending time together. The others are having fun around town, Jason and Mira met up with two people at the tower.)

Girl: Have you been followed?

Jason: No.

Guy: Good.

(The two people lowered their hoods.)

Terra: The mission begins.

Jason: What is the mission?

Buck: To kill the Shadow Wolf crew. Now go you two.

Jason & Mira: Yes.

(Jason and Mira left the tower and headed towards the bar. Lou sees them and joins them.)

Lou: Hey guys.

Mira: Bye.

Lou: ?

(Jason bites Lou's neck and he is bleeding badly.)

Lou: You bastards. I knew there wasn't something right about you two.

(Lou is holding his neck. Mira uses her slingshot skill earth stone and a stone spike impales Lou's arm. Lou is getting woozy from losing too much blood.)

Lou: (This is bad.) WOLF!

Jason: Bye Lou.

(Jason impales Lou in the heart with his own sword and his body crashes to the ground. Jason and Mira leaves. Two minutes later, a woman screams and gets the police. Two police officers are at the scene of the murder and both Bloom and Jigen are confused and went to see what is going on.)

Jigen: Move it.

Bloom: Excuse me.

(Bloom and Jigen push through the crowd.)

Bloom & Jigen: !

Police Officer: Stay back.

Jigen: THAT IS OUR FRIEND!

(Bloom falls to her knees crying and Jigen stars to cry. Jigen wipes his eyes.)

Jigen: Bloom, we have to go back to the house and tell everyone.

Bloom: Right.

(Bloom and Jigen rush back to the house and the police clears the murder scene. Wolf and Lily are walking back to the house too but, as they are walking back to the house.)

Wolf: Let's hurry back to the house.

Lily: Yeah.

(Wolf and Lily rushes back to the house. Cindy, Hachi and Edward seen the street blocked off.)

Cindy: I wonder what happened?

Hachi: I don't know but, let's go back to the house.

(Cindy, Hachi and Edward rushes back to the house. Everyone is back at the house and waiting to hear what happened.)

Jigen: Bloom and I have to tell you something.

Crew: What is it?

(Bloom starts crying.)

Jigen: Lou is dead.

(The crew is in shock.)

Wolf: Who would do that?

Gwen: We're not safe here?

Wolf: We are safe.

Stan: We will find out who ever did it and stop them.

(Jason and Mira enters the house and went right to their rooms.)

Wolf: …...

Stan: We should get to bed guys.

(The crew went to their rooms and went to bed. Yugure couldn't sleep and goes to the bar. Half way to the bar Yugure is ambushed by the same people that killed Lou.)

Yugure: !

(Yugure's arm is bleeding. Yugure attacks them but, they dodge his attack.)

Yugure: Your scent!

Jason: Good bye.

Yugure: (Good bye Wolf. I didn't keep my wish to you my son.)

(Jason stabs Yugure in the heart and Yugure's body falls to the ground. Five hours have passed and everyone is in the kitchen eating breakfast.)

Wolf: Morning guys, is Yugure up yet?

Lily: Not yet.

Bloom: I'll go get him.

(Bloom goes to get Yugure. George looks at Wolf.)

George: Are you alright Wolf?

Wolf: I can't shake this feeling something bad happened.

(Bloom is half way up the stairs and she hears someone knock on the door.)

Bloom: I got it.

(Bloom answers the door. The police chief is at the door.)

Police Chief: May I come in?

Bloom: Of course sir.

(Bloom tells the others to come in the living room. Wolf and the others joins Bloom and the Police Chief in the living room.)

Wolf: Is there something wrong sir?

Police Chief: Yes, there was another murder last night.

(Everyone looked at each other.)

Tsume: Can you describe the body?

Police Chief: The body is male wolf, about in his late twenties to early thirties.

(Everyone is upset, Wolf starts to growl.)

Police Chief: Is that your friend?

Wolf: Yes, he was our friend. We'll help you stop them.

Police Chief: Thank you.

(The police chief leaves the house.)

Stan: Wolf.

Wolf: Get changed guys, we're going to find the killers.

(The crew went to their rooms and got changed. Five minutes later, everyone is in the living room.)

Jigen: How will we find them?

Wolf: We'll split up into eight groups of two. First group is Jigen and Cindy, second group is Stan and Cid, third group is Gwen and Hachi, fourth group is Tsume and Mikku, fifth group is Bo and Kai, sixth group is Lily and Grim, seventh group is Edward and Bloom and the last group is George and my self. Go out and search!

Crew: Yes captain!

(The crew leaves the house and went in different directions. Terra, Buck, Jason and Mira are watching. Terra and Buck are looking for Mira's and Jason's next targets.)

Terra: I found your next target Mira.

Mira: Who?

Terra: Her.

(Terra shows Mira her target is Gwen.)

Mira: Got it.

(Mira went to kill her target.)

Buck: Jason, for you. Your target is him.

(Buck shows Jason his target is Stan.)

Jason: Yes sir.

(Jason goes to seek out his target.)

Buck: We'll see how they will do.

(Mira spots her target and attacks Gwen and Hachi.)

Hachi: The murderer!

(Gwen uses her devil fruit ability Ghost Explosion and Mira dodges her attack. Mira uses her slingshot skill Wind Stone and injures Gwen. Hachi uses his devil fruit ability Shadow Sneak and Mira dodges his attack.)

Mira: (I got to end this quickly.)

(Mira uses her slingshot skill Heavy Stone and hits Gwen right in the heart and falls to the ground dead.)

Mira: (Yes! Time to go.) !

(Hachi appears in front of Mira and kicks her off the roof of the building.)

Mira: (How did he do that so fast?)

Hachi: I'll kill you!

(Hachi uses his devil fruit ability Shadow Needle and hits Mira's vital spot in her neck.)

Mira: (I;m about to die.)

(Hachi uses his devil fruit ability Shadow Ball and his attack kills Mira. The smoke clears away and Hachi sees that Mira is the murderer.)

Hachi: You deserve what you got.

(Hachi went to look for the others. Jason spots Stan and attacks Cid and Stan but, they dodge Jason's attack. Cid attacks Jason and wounds him. Jason uses his secret skill Dragon Slash but Cid and Stan dodge his attack. Cid throws a stick a dynamite at Jason and Stan uses his devil fruit ability and holds Jason near the dynamite. Stan lets go and Jason is injured severely injured by the explosion.)

Jason: Dammit.

(Stan and Cid stand by the murderer and sees that it's Jason.)

Jason: You two look surprised.

(Stan punches Jason in the gut.)

Cid: This is what you deserve for killing Lou and Yugure!

Jason: Gwen is dead too.

(Cid stabs Jason in the heart. Buck and Terra watched.)

Terra: Mira and Jason had potential.

Buck: Let's go after Wolf and George.

(Buck and Terra appears in front of Wolf and George.)

Wolf: Who the hell are you?

Terra: I'm Terra and that is Buck. We're going to kill you both.

(Wolf uses his devil fruit ability and transforms to his wolf form and George drank his experimental elixir. Terra attacks Wolf and Buck attacks George. Wolf and George dodge their attacks.)

Wolf: You and Buck are going to die.

(Wolf focuses his power to his fist and punches Terra in the chest and her heart stops and her ribs shattered. George uses his sword skill Zatetsuken and slices Buck in half. Wolf changes back to his human form.)

Wolf: Let's go back to the house George.

George: Maybe the others had any luck.

(wolf and the others went back to the house. Ten minutes later, everyone is in the living room.)

Wolf: What did you all find out?

Hachi: Gwen is dead.

Crew: !

Stan: Jason was the murderer.

Hachi: Mira was the other murderer.

George: We killed their friends Terra and Buck.

(Kai, Mikku and Grim gets up.)

Wolf: You three okay?

Grim: We are going to leave the crew.

Wolf: …...

Grim: Good bye.

(Grim, Kai and Mikku leaves the Shadow Wolf crew.)

Bloom: What are we going to do Wolf?

Wolf: We are going to stay here in Jurol for a long time. Let's get to bed.

(Wolf and the others went to their rooms and went to bed. Six hours have passed and everyone is around the house. Wolf, Cindy and Jigen are in the kitchen.)

Jigen: It's just us now.

Wolf: Yes it is. Today is a lazy day around the house.

Jigen: Is it going to rain all day?

Cindy: Yes it's suppose to.

(The Shadow Wolf crew stays in Jurol for two years.)

Stan: What are we going to go Wolf?

Wolf: One of you choose where to go.

Tsume: We can go to my hometown Karakura.

Lily: The city that has the ghost.

Wolf: Let's set sail guys.

(Wolf and the others started heading to the docks to board their ship but, the crew hears a voice.)

Voice: Interfere with our plans and die.

(The voice is gone and the others rush to the ship. Ten minutes later, Wolf and his crew board the ship and stars setting sail to Tsume's hometown, Karakura with new dangers they will face.)


End file.
